castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania: Crescent Moon Concerto
Castlevania: Crescent Moon Concerto is a fan fiction work by James Haley which details the back story of Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. Set in the year 1820, it pits a wide array of characters, including Richter Belmont, Maria Renard, Alucard, Morris Baldwin, the Graves family, and the mysterious mage Tomas Fernandez against the evil Dark Priest Mas Valen as he searches the land of Transylvania for an ancient treasure buried long ago. Story The full story can be read at http://eternity.mancubus.net/cmc/ This website also includes author's notes, maps, a modified Castlevania timeline for context, and character concept art, including sketches by Jorge Fuentes. Main characters * Morris Baldwin - As the progeny of two of the greatest vampire hunter dynasties on Earth, Morris finds himself thrust into the lime light when his cousin Richter crumbles beneath the weight of a mysterious curse. While the Belmonts have battled Dracula, the Baldwins have long fought lesser fiends throughout the European continent, helping to mop up would-be successors or accomplices of the Dark Lord. Morris is a seasoned hunter from Austria-Hungary who has recently discovered a set of powerful magic cards which resonate with the powers of his blood. He wields the Hunter Whip, a lesser weapon made in imitation of the Vampire Killer Whip by his father, as well as a large dagger. * Julian Graves - Richter's final apprentice aside from the man's own ailing son, Julian is the son of William Nathan Graves III, a wealthy merchant who made his fortune in trade between the Romanian principalities. He is Richter's youngest cousin, and he lives with his wife, father, and son Nathan in the Graves Manor in the city of Veros. He is extremely hotheaded and brash, preferring action to forethought. His volatile temperament and knack for getting himself into trouble make Richter's younger days seem tame by comparison. While not in training, he assists his father in business, and he always maintains the appearance of a well-dressed gentleman. He has not yet attained the title of Master Vampire Hunter. Since he cannot wield the Vampire Killer, he has focused his studies on sword work and other close-combat weapons. * Rosalind Graves - The daughter of a merchant friend of William Nathan Graves III. She and Julian were wed young at the ages of 16 and 15 respectively, and she bore her son, Nathan, one year later. She is strong and independent, but in battle she and Julian refuse to be separated, attacking as one. She has participated in his training in unprecedented ways and as a result, she has much knowledge of Belmont lore and techniques. She is a level-headed balance to Julian's emotion and tries to keep his lack of judgment in check. Rosalind is also innovative; she has for example found ways to effectively fight in clothing appropriate for her time by applying ideas from many parts of the world. She is a master of the rapier. * Tomas Fernandez - Tomas Fernandez is a descendent of a branch of the Belnades family which moved from their native home in southern France into northern Spain. He is a Christian/Pagan mix like many of his kin, holding traditional Roma beliefs. He rejects organized religion as a result, and does not work as an agent of any Church. He is atypically well-off for a Gitano in his period of time, but this is only because certain benefactors in the area are involved with his finances and keep him supplied with necessities. He is deeply compassionate and spends his life in service to others, but at the same time he is an outcast when moving beyond the close-knit circles of Roma society. He is a wanted man and must avoid any contact with Habsburg authorities. He will fiercely defend his family's honor and integrity, and challenging them may earn a man a sparring match to settle the score. Finally, he has come into knowledge of an ancient otherwordly script unreadable by most that is intimately tied to his family's magic books. He has reason to believe that this knowledge may be a key to Dracula's ultimate defeat. Tomas carries a formidable staff, and he is skilled in many forms of magic. * Mas Valen - First apprentice of the Dark Priest Shaft and his most able student. When the spirit of his master was at last banished from the world by Alucard in 1797, he immediately assumed command of the Blood Cult which has shared responsibility for many of Dracula's resurrections, slaughtering all opposition to his rule. He is ruthless and cunning and his ambition knows absolutely no bound. He has transformed the once poorly organized cult into a militant army and has swelled its ranks with both human adherents and innumerable monsters who follow his commands unquestioningly. This puts him in a position to strike anywhere within the Romanian provinces at his leisure. At the beginning of the story, he and most of his forces are gathered in Berkeley Mansion, searching for an unknown artifact of enormous magical power. In Spanish, his name means "They are worth more." He wields a staff and is a master of black magic. His voice is feared for its power to twist the minds of men to evil. Secondary characters * Richter Belmont - The aging Belmont who last defeated Dracula at his full strength. Now almost 50, he intends to retire and pass the mantle on to his son. But when a mysterious illness strikes the boy, followed swiftly by the emergence of Mas Valen, Richter is forced to set out one final time to help his kin against the threat of evil. * Adrian Farenheit Tepes - Son of the Dark Lord Dracula, he sent his father back to the underworld in 1797. He would have returned to sleep, if not for the intervention of Maria Renard, whose hand he took in an unlikely marriage. He intends to meet the threat of Mas Valen head-on, as he believes the Dark Priest intends to resurrect his father once more. * Maria Renard - Now married to Alucard, she has been traveling abroad with him ever since the last fall of the Demon Castle. A distant Belmont relative, and sister-in-law to Richter, she wields powerful elemental and familiar-based magic powers of unknown origin. When abroad, she and Alucard use the pseudonym "Lecarde", a combination of her surname and his own pseudonym. * Nathan Graves - Young son of Julian and Rosalind Graves, at this time only eight years of age. He longs to begin real training like his father, and Morris Baldwin recognizes in the boy the spark of the Belmont blood burning brightly. Chapter summary # Chapter 1: Blood Relations - Richter writes in his journal about the emergence of Mas Valen and an unexpected letter from Maria. Morris is attacked in the Dora Woods and meets Maria and Alucard. # Chapter 2: Within These Castle Walls - Mas Valen digs for his treasure. Richter fights vampires in Jova. # Chapter 3: Calling from Heaven - Richter meets the mysterious mage Tomas as Alucard, Maria, and Morris make their way to Veros. Everyone meets at the Graves Manor to discuss their plan of action. # Chapter 4: Offense and Defense - The Battle of Veros begins when Mas Valen's army unexpectedly attacks the city at dusk. Richter and Alucard rush to the city's defense while the others regroup. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crescent Moon Concerto